International Mages Guild
The International Mages Guild (IMG) is a coalition comprising of multiple magical institutes from across Leomoth, the headquarters of which are located in Mythlite. The Guild welcomes those with an aptitude of magic in some form, whether that be scholars or those naturally talented. Role The IMG has one main purpose: control the use of magic. It has long been recognized that magic is a dangerous tool, which can cause untold harm to countless. In order to prevent this, representatives from the IMG have worked for decades across Leomoth to outlaw the use of certain spells, and to ensure safety standards in magical constructs, whether that be simple magical tools, or complicated inventions such as Sky Strider Airships. The IMG does not just regulate magic, however. Though magic is dangerous, it is also extremely useful. The IMG works with organizations such as The Wildwood Company to educate the common person on the use of magic, going so far as to develop a printing press which can create magical spellbooks. Organization The IMG organizes its members into certain ranks, from F to S. Each rank has an associated title. Archwizard (S Rank) Very few can claim the title of Archmage. Only those who can bend reality to their whim earn an S Rank title. Archmages are typically in charge of a particular branch of the IMG. You must be able to cast 9th level spells to even apply for an S Rank title. Wizard (A Rank) More common than the Archmage, a Wizard is still a skilled user of magic. One does not have to be studied to earn an A Rank, meaning sorcerers and other magic users can earn the title. You must be able to cast 6th level spells to even apply for an A Rank title. Mage (B Rank) Those who are more adept at magic typically find themselves in B Rank. While previous ranks can be skipped by some due to natural talent, it is required to go through the tests and applications of B Rank should one wish to progress higher. You must be able to cast 4th level spells to even apply for a B Rank title. Practitioner (C Rank) Practiced magic users and spellcasters. Those of C Rank are aspirants who wish to grow their talents further. They may not be particularly gifted, or perhaps have just not been using magic for long. You must be able to cast 2nd level spells to even apply for a C Rank title. Novice (D Rank) Those new to the practice of magic. They may have learned some lower level spells for use in day to day life, or in their work, but may not necessarily be interested in further pursuit of magic. You must be able to cast 1st level spells to even apply for a D Rank title. Initiate (F Rank) Initiates are those who have barely begun learning magic. Most people fall into this category. Typically, the average person is considered an Initiate in the IMG, as most have learned at least one basic spell. You must be able to cast at least one cantrip to be considered an Initiate.